The Great Witch
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Selen Haddock and Brigid O'Grayson are transfers from America. Selen has a great secret and Brigid is the only one who knows it. When they are put in separate houses things start getting difficult... it only gets harder when You-Know-Who starts to come back. Sligh HTTYD Crossover (And I am only on Book 3 so that is where I started.)


**I have finally gotten around to writing this! Well typing this its already mostly written.**

"Up and at 'em, lassie!" came a gruff voice of a burly woman who could be your worst nightmare or as sweet as the bon-bon she was shaped like. "You too, Brigid, we haven't long to get to the station," she grumbled rolling red-haired Brigid O'Greyson out of bed earning a snicker from across the room.

"Oh and what are ye laughing at, Miss Haddock?" the woman, who went by the name MacThyme, growled.

The other occupant of the room, Selen Haddock, clammed up quick. "Nothing, Mrs. MacThyme," she said.

"Aye, get yer arse up, lass. We'll be late for the train. Got it all packed? Yer robes, wand, familiar, books?"

"Yes," Brigid said.

"Yes, yes, though unnecessary, yes, and yes."

"Right, hop to it then." The girls rolled out of bed and dressed grabbing their bags. Selen's familiar cage had a blanket over it and a soft purring rumbled from within.

"Hush, Bug, you have to stay quiet remember?" There was a trilling in the cage and then all noise ceased Selen and Brigid followed Mrs. MacThyme out to her car from whiche they would catch their train to Hogwarts.

000

The initial wall dash hadn't startled the girls so much as the crowd awaiting them on the other side.

"Brigid," Selen hissed, "Where am I supposed to let Bug out?"

"Oh, they'll take care of your owl for you," a passerby said.

"Lovely," Selen chuckled as the conductor started taking the bags.

"We'll make sure everything gets where it should, miss," he promised, taking Brigid's owl cage.

"Thanks," Selen said. "Make sure this gets to my room and _not_ the owlry. Bug is very persnicity."

"Yes, miss."

Once Brigid and Selen got settled in their car and the journey was under way, Brigid, still sleepy, yawned and stretched.

"How long to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Damn if I know," Selen replied still worrying about Bug.

A woman pushing a cart of sweet treats walked by, "Anything from the trolley, dearies?"

"I'll take a chocolate frog and some pumpkin juice," Brigid requested.

"Cauldron cake and a pumpkin juice," Selen said paying and taking her treats.

"So what are you gonna tell them when you show up to class with no familiar?"

"What!" gasped a girl from the door in maroon and gold robes, "You've lost your familiar? Would you like some help searching for it?"

"No, no," Selen quickly said, "We're third year transfers from America. The familiar I have in the States is legal by our ministry in my family only but England's ministry refused to budge on the matter so…"

"She smuggled him. Couldn't very well leave him behind. Blasted thing won't let anyone but her take care of him."

"Oh," the girl said with some distaste. "Well, pray take no offense to this, but I hope you aren't assigned to Gryffindor house. We have enough trouble with Ron and Harry alone."

"Uh, none taken…" Selen said glancing at Brigid who shrugged.

"Oh where are my manners. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor House."

"Brigid O'Grayson."

"Selen Haddock."

"You said you were transfers?" Hermione said sitting down. "From which school?"

"Well as I said its American, it's called Elson Academy. Before that I studied abroad in the lands of my ancestors for elementary. I've always been a skilled witch."

Brigid shrugged, "We met at Elson. It's been a wild two years though. Remember Professor Coadrakes class?"

"Yeah, that was great," Selen agreed.

"So, how did you get in?" Hermione asked. "Hogwarts doesn't usually accept transfers."

"Well Brigid got in by smarts. I got in by skill and talent."

"Oh…" before Hermione could continue two boys were in the door.

"Hermione, there you are," the red-haired one said.

"If you'll excuse us we're gonna go get our robes on," Brigid said, pulling Selen out the door after her.

"What was that all about?" Selen asked once out of earshot.

"Do you know who that dark haired boy was?" Brigid asked, sounding star-struck.

"Uh. No."

"Harry Potter! The boy who lived!"

"Okay, I know you have a point there somewhere."

"Oh, come on! I know you spent your childhood in the Bitter Cold North but surely even you know about the boy You-Know-Who couldn't kill."

"Come on, Brig, you know I can't stand when you call him that. The guy's name is Voldemort. Use it."

"Well excuse me," Brigid proclaimed stepping from her changing room, "Not all of us have absolutely no fear of any other witch or wizard." Selen stepped out and rolled her eyes as the train began to slow.

"What where our instructions again?" Brigid asked.

"Go with the first years to be assigned our houses." They stepped from the train and were immediately met with a sound like thunder.

"First years with me!" and the girls turned and gaped in surprise. A great hairy fellow stood before them. "Oh you must be our third year transfers." Brigid and Selen nodded. "Right. Come along."

"By Mjollnir!" Selen gasped, "That guy's _huge_!"

"He probably has giant blood in him," Brigid stammered following the crowd. "Why are you so shell-shocked anyway? You've faced much more exotic beings!"

The half-giant, they learned his name was Hagrid, led them to boats that awaited to whisk them across the lake. Selen and Brigid watched in awe as the impressive castle loomed over them.

"It's amazing!" breathed Brigid as the boats moored. The students climbed the stairs to be greeted by a witch with Scottish plaids on.

"Welcome, first years and transfers," she greeted, "I am Professor MacGonagall. If you all would please follow me to the Great Hall." Dutifully the students followed her to the large doors where she turned to face them once again.

"When we enter the hall you will make your way single file to the dias to be sorted into your houses. We shall go alphabetically, transfers first. Miss Haddock, Miss O'Grayson, if you please."

The two glanced at one another and Selen heaved a great sigh before starting the line and proudly marching to the dias where a worn, old hat and a stool awaited them. Professor MacGonagall made her houses speech and then unrolled a parchment.

"First, Miss Selen Haddock." Selen took a deep breath and sat down the hat placed on her head.

"Hmm, very difficult," she heard the hat murmmer in her head. "I see the traits of all the houses in you. Brave and loyal, witty and creative, traditional and hard-working, and powerful and leaderly…I think though your best match… **RAVENCLAW!**" the hat shouted and a cheer went up from the table of Ravens, welcoming her to their ranks with happy smiles. She turned then waiting for her best friend to join her at the table.

Brigid sat down and again the hat pondered. "Slythrin!" it called. Selen gasped. In Elson and indeed America in general they hadn't had rival houses, but she had heard of them from her elementary years in the Forbidden North. Selen and her dearest friend, the one girl who knew her secret in this blessed country, were house rivals.

**Cliffy! It is gonna be a great story. Any Way R&R my lovelies. **


End file.
